Revenge
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: Castle gets his revenge on Beckett. Sequel to my earlier fic "Cuffed Castle". Sorry for the long delay in posting this fic. THANK YOU to every one who has left awesome reviews, favourited and alerted my fic, it means a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You did what?" Lanie choked on her lurid blue cocktail at Kate's admission.

"Agreed to let Rick...umm...tie me up." Kate replied, glad of the dimness of the bar in which they were relaxing.

"Really?" Lanie asked the amusement clear in her voice. "And why would you do that?" Kate knew she was never going to live this down.

"Well fair is fair." She replied but knew Lanie would not leave it there. She was correct.

"Hmmmm..." Kate wondered how Lanie could put so much meaning into a sound. She fidgeted nervously. "I'm gonna smack you girl." It was Lanie's favourite threat and Kate smiled, knowing it was an empty one.

"I felt bad for hurting him." They both knew Kate was grasping for a reply.

"Oh please," Lanie scoffed, "Rick isn't worried about his wrists and you," She pointed a finger at her friend "Are not that guilty." Which was only partially correct. Kate did feel bad about the damage to Rick's wrist when he'd yanked it out of the handcuffs she'd put on him but the results had been worth it.

"So, is he cuffing you?" Lanie asked a bit louder than necessary. Two suits at a nearby table looked over with interest. Cheekily Lanie raised her cocktail glass to them.

"Lanie!" Kate hissed and Lanie laughed at her.

"Come on girl," She sipped her cocktail "Not all of us are getting our freak on with some sexy writer boy." Kate laughed and shook her head.

"No idea, I only agreed to it this week and no cuffs. He doesn't want to hurt me." At Lanie's pretend swoon, Kate threw her cocktail napkin at her.

Three days later Kate received a parcel at work. It was elaborately wrapped and from one of Manhattan's most expensive boutiques. Even without a tag, she only knew one person who could afford to shop there. Hesitantly she pulled the long narrow box from the carry bag, tugged on the ribbon and lifted the lid. Two of the most beautiful scarves Kate had ever seen lay among the tissue paper and she felt her stomach clench in arousal. Rick wasn't even there and she was all too aware of her body's reaction to him. '_Damn man_' she thought, annoyed. Kate lifted out one of the scarves and as predicted, it was soft sensuous silk. A small card fell onto her desk "Soon" was all it said in Rick's neat, precise handwriting.

Kate put the scarf away, pushed the bag across the desk, and tried to work but she just could not concentrate. Her gaze kept flicking back to the bag. Exasperated she shut down her computer. There was no way she was going to get any more work done tonight. Kate's thoughts were erratic with the arrival of the scarves. She couldn't stop thinking about them. The silk was deceptive, even though it was luxurious and soft, it was also very strong. Kate looped the silk around her wrist and gave it a sharp tug. It didn't budge. Kate knew that if those scarves were tied correctly, she would not be going anywhere and she had no doubt Rick would know how to tie a knot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews, favourited and alerted my story. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. Anyhow here is the next chapter, enjoy and please leave me a review, it means so much to me.**

**Chapter 2**

The following Wednesday night as Kate and Lanie were settling in to watch the latest James Bond movie there was a knock on the door. With a frustrated sigh, Kate got up to answer it. A few minutes later, she walked back in with a huge hot pink carry bag tied shut with a black satin ribbon.

"What is that?" Lanie asked stunned.

"I have no idea but as it's from Castle I assume it's trouble." Kate handed Lanie the small card '_Beware where you open this!_' it said and Lanie laughed.

"Will you open it girlfriend, I'm dying to know."

Kate put the bag on the coffee table, tugged on the ribbon and both women peered into the bag. There were at least a dozen packages, most in rather strange shapes. Kate pulled one out and Lanie burst out laughing at Kate's muttered "I am so going to kill him." The bag was full of adult toys, dozens of them and some Kate was not exactly sure what they were for. Lanie had no such problem as she boldly pulled some of them out of the bag and laid them on Kate's coffee table.

"You've got to give him credit Kate," Lanie said, holding up a shocking pink nine-inch vibrator "He knows his way around an adult store." Kate snatched it from her and tossed it onto the coffee table, but Lanie was having too much fun teasing her friend as she reached into the bag again and pulled out toy after toy.

Kate had never been overly adventurous with her sex life and while she knew what the vibrators were for she had no idea about some of the others. She slid a strange stretchy ring onto her thumb and stared at it, puzzled. Well, at least until Lanie's laughter broke into her thoughts.

"Right idea, wrong appendage." She said curling Kate's fingers around the ring and flicking a small switch on the side. Lanie grinned at Kate's very out of character squeal of surprise as it sprang to life. "It's a cock ring," Lanie was having far too much fun teasing Kate over this. "He wears it while he's pleasuring you so he can stay harder for longer."

Kate could feel her face burning up. She snatched the cock ring off her finger and dropped it back on the coffee table but Lanie wasn't finished. "It's going to be a night you will never forget!" Lanie said, laughing as Kate swept the toys off her coffee table and tied the bag shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dedicated to Stephiesplzs, she knows why! **

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews, favourites and story alerts. It means a lot to me and yes I will keep going. A few more chapters to go.**

It had been a hectic week but the murderer had unexpectedly confessed. He couldn't live with the guilt. Gratefully Kate signed off on the last of her reports. "What have I told you about watching me do paperwork?" she asked not looking at Rick.

"It's manly and impulsive?" he replied and grinned at Kate's look of annoyance.

"Precisely but my exact words were _"Don't"_." Kate tossed her pen on the desk and rolled her shoulders. Without a word, Rick stood and moved behind her and dug his thumbs into the tight muscles of her shoulders, Kate groaned as the knots released under Rick's talented fingers. Rick's cock twitched at the sound and checking the bullpen was empty; he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love hearing you groan at my touch," he said and Kate was suddenly all too aware of the fact the precinct was nearly empty, his big warm hands on her body and the bag of toys hidden in her wardrobe. Rick was obviously thinking the same thing as he whispered in her ear again. "Tonight?" Kate didn't even pretend to not know what he was talking about. Taking a deep breath, she could only nod. Silently, they donned jackets and scarves, not speaking and not touching. Kate wasn't sure if they would make it to her apartment if they did. The sexual tension was so thick Kate felt like she was suffocating, taking a deep shaky breath, she ducked under Rick's arm and walked out into the cold night air. Rick hailed a taxi with an ear-piercing whistle and helped Kate inside. After giving the driver her address they didn't speak, both lost in their own thoughts.

Kate couldn't settle the butterflies in her stomach. They'd only made love once before, the night she'd handcuffed him and all too well Kate remembered Rick promising his revenge as she teased and tormented him. Without a doubt, Kate knew he would keep that promise as their night had been rudely interrupted by Esposito's phone call advising them of a murder. Kate couldn't hide her smile remembering how long it had taken them to get to the crime scene. Eventually she had threatened to cuff Rick again just so she could get out of his loft. His wandering hands and stolen kisses had been addictive.

She shivered in anticipation. A few nights after Rick's gift bag arrived, Kate had laid its contents out on her bed and even in the privacy of her bedroom, she'd blushed. '_What did the man have planned?_' She had wondered staring in fascination at the array of toys spread out on her bed. It seemed she was about to find out. Kate shifted uncomfortably, willing her body to calm down.

Rick noticed Kate squirming and couldn't prevent his grin. He intended to make her squirm a lot more before tonight was over. He had planned a long, slow seduction but there was something to be said for spontaneity too. He'd been stunned when Kate had said yes. His cock twitched in anticipation and Rick grinned. Oh, the things he was going to do to Detective Katherine Beckett. He'd chosen those toys with care, loving the thought of making one of NYPD's finest scream her pleasure as he feasted on that gorgeous body.

He was more than curious as to the reason for the blush staining Kate's cheeks. If her thoughts were following the same path as his, she was remembering the night she'd handcuffed him. It had been all of Rick's fantasies come to life and he was about to extract his revenge and it had never been sweeter. Rick was dragged from his thoughts as the taxi pulled up at Kate's building. He threw fifty dollars at the driver and clambered out after Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate didn't bother waiting for Rick; she walked into her building and pressed the elevator button, nervously rocking on her feet. She could feel his warmth behind her, his scent invaded her senses, something warm and spicy. Kate was sure she could feel his breath on her neck, hear his heartbeat. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew she was being ridiculous but she was so aware of Rick standing close behind her. Kate jumped startled as the elevator dinged as it arrived. Wordlessly she punched the button for her floor and watched the number climb. Kate knew if she touched Rick, they wouldn't make it to her apartment. Nervously she glanced up at the slowly blinking red light in the corner. Irrationally she resented the security cameras intrusion.

With shaking hands, Kate fumbled with the key, eventually managing to get the door open. She unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and drew a shuddering breath when Rick slipped her coat from her shoulders, his hands brushing her neck. To be honest, Kate wasn't sure if she'd survive tonight if her reaction to Rick was any indication. He'd hardly touched her but Kate was far too aware of him. Shakily, taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Rick. He'd removed his scarf and jacket and was wearing one of Kate's favourite shirts and a v necked jumper.

"I like you in blue," she said stroking the cashmere of Rick's jumper, his chest warm and solid underneath. "It suits you." Rick wrapped his hand around hers, without breaking eye contact, brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her palm. '_Oh God,_' Kate couldn't help thinking '_I'm in trouble!_' Kate had always known Rick could turn on the charm when it suited him, she just never quite realised how devastating it was to be on the receiving end of it. She'd seen him effortlessly turn grandmothers into giggling schoolgirls on more than one occasion.

Rick was fascinated watching Kate's reaction to him. When he kissed her palm, her breathing caught. Her pupils were dilated and Rick could clearly see her nipples pebbling against her shirt. Rick snaked one arm around Kate's waist and tugged her closer until his reaction to her was more than obvious. Her eyes widened startled and Rick chuckled. Cradling her face in his hands Rick slowly kissed her. He didn't try to deepen the kiss; his lips were warm and solid under hers. Kate splayed her hands on Rick's chest to keep her balance, '_that is all it is_', Kate tried to reason with herself but she knew she was lying. She needed to feel him and Kate was honest enough with herself to admit she was a little apprehensive about tonight.

Belatedly, she realised Rick had stopped kissing her and her eyes fluttered open to his knowing grin. Rick still had her face cradled in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking her jawbone but his eyes held a seriousness Kate didn't see often.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. Taking a deep breath, Kate nodded.

"What's your safe word?" he asked and Kate couldn't contain her chuckle.

"My what?" she asked laughing.

"Safe word," Rick whispered in her ear, "You're going to need it."

"What's yours again?" Kate asked, all rational thought deserting her when Rick nipped her ear.

"Apples," he replied unable to contain his grin as she knew very well what his safe word was.

"Oranges," Kate replied grasping the first word that she thought of as she simply couldn't think when he was nibbling on her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rick slid his hand down Kate's arm, took her hand, and wordlessly led her down the hallway to the bedroom. Rick could feel the slight tremor in Kate's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. She'd chased down killers, kicked in doors and interrogated some of New York's most threatening criminals but she was afraid of the floodgates that would open when Rick touched her. This was different from their first time, Kate had handed Rick complete and total control over her. Her independence was hard won; she was a woman in a man's world and damn good at what she did.

"You only need to say the word, Kate and I will stop." Rick said solemnly and Kate knew she was in safe hands. Rather amazingly she was not scared, a bit apprehensive yes but not scared. She knew Rick would not hurt her, drive her out of her mind maybe, but not hurt her.

"I know," she said stroking his jaw "but tonight I'm yours, to do with what you want." Rick felt his cock leap at her words; it was something he never thought he'd hear Kate Beckett say. He gently tugged Kate's red boat neck top out of her charcoal grey trousers. In her heels, she was close to Rick's height, which was more of a turn on than she could ever know. Lightly he raked his nails up her stomach as he inched her top higher and higher. Her flat stomach came into view followed by a dark purple bra. Her mother's ring was nestled between her breasts. Rick pulled the top over Kate's head and stared mesmerised as she shook out her hair. The dark chestnut tresses fell wild and free around her shoulders. Carefully Rick unclasped the necklace that held Johanna's ring and put it on Kate's dresser. "For safe keeping" he replied in answer to Kate's quizzical look. Stepping into her personal space, he unbuckled Kate's narrow black belt and slid it through the belt loops on her pants. Teasingly he slid his knuckles down her stomach, slipped his fingers under the band, flicked open the button and pulled the zipper down.

It was the only sound in the room besides their breathing. The rasp of the metal seemed so loud but Rick never broke eye contact with Kate as he pushed the fabric past her hips and it slithered to pool at her feet. Rick crouched down and untangled her feet one at a time, then tossed her pants over the back of a nearby chair leaving her clad in a dark purple bra and lacy boy leg panties. The lace hugged Kate's hips snugly Rick grinned as Kate sucked in her stomach at his teasing touch. '_Ticklish?_' He couldn't help wondering and vowed to find out later. Conveniently, the bra was a front closure, which Rick unhooked with a deft flick of his wrist. Kate gasped and instinctively covered her breasts with her hands as her bra fell to the ground. Rick doubted he'd ever seen anything sexier than Kate Beckett standing there in nothing but wicked high heels, a pair of panties and a smile.

Rick gave her a feral grin as he walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the mattress and she tumbled onto it. Rick crawled up her body careful not to crush Kate as he pinned her down.

"I'm going to make you scream your pleasure over and over again." He whispered in Kate's ear. She shuddered with the promise in his words. "I'm going to feast on your gorgeous body until you beg and plead for me to make love to you." Kate closed her eyes at the images he was effortlessly bringing to life. "I'm going to strip away the layers you surround yourself with and reveal the sexy erotic goddess you really are." Kate had no doubt he would do exactly as he promised. Refusing to show how his words affected her Kate boldly stared up at Rick's blue eyes, which had darkened with his lust. "I'm hearing the words, Castle, not seeing any action."

Rick grinned leaned down, his mouth inches from hers asked "Where are our toys Kate?" with those five words Kate felt her body clench in arousal.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone who threatened me with physical harm if I didn't update quicker, sorry that threat won't work LOL but as a reward for your patience I'm posting a double chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Wishing all my readers a very Merry Christmas and brilliant 2012**_

_**Duchess**_

**Chapter 6**

"In the wardrobe," she replied pointing to her left. Rick kissed her, quick but no less devastating for that, and scrambled off the bed. He pulled out the hot pink bag containing their toys and carried it to the bed. He pulled the scarves out and slid them through his hands, repeatedly.

"You are beautiful and tonight you are mine," Rick said as he carefully tied the scarf around Kate's wrist and then wound it around his, bringing their hands closer and closer together, until he could lace their fingers together. He dropped a kiss on their entwined fingers and effortlessly tugged her arm above her head and tied it to the headboard. Kate tugged on the scarf but she couldn't loosen it. Resolutely she clamped down on the flare of panic and giving Rick a wicked smile presented him with her other wrist. Deftly he wrapped the second scarf around it and tied it to the headboard.

Kate knew there was no turning back now and she had to admit that there was something very arousing knowing she was at Rick's mercy. Deciding to get a bit of payback while she could, Kate squirmed on the bed like a cat. With a fair deal of feminine glee, Kate couldn't help noticing Rick could not take his eyes off her. The room was warm so she knew cold was not the reason for her nipples hardening. Kate had never felt quite so powerful, in some ways it was far more addictive than locking up criminals. Maybe Rick was right, there was an inner vixen who wanted to come out to play. Slowly Kate licked and nibbled on her bottom lip, fascinated that Rick couldn't tear his gaze away.

Wordlessly Rick started flicking open the buttons on his shirt and pulled it from his trousers. Leaving it hanging open he toed off his shoes and socks and crawled up the bed, pinning Kate to the mattress as he did so. Rick couldn't help his satisfied smirk as Kate automatically tried to put her hands up to push him away and couldn't. She glared at him and Rick chuckled. Leaning down he whispered in her ear "Gotcha." Rick was careful not to squash Kate too much as he nuzzled the side of her neck and lightly nipped her ear lobe. She shuddered under his touch and Rick couldn't hold back his grin at her reaction. It just spurred him on to see what other reactions he could elicit from the beautiful woman under him. Rick always had loved a challenge.

Lightly he flicked his tongue around the edge of Kate's ear and she shivered. More than ever Rick was determined to hear her scream his name. Gently he nibbled his way from Kate's ear to her mouth and kissed her. Knowing Kate had given up all of her control to him; Rick let her decide when to deepen the kiss. For now, he was just enjoying the feel of her cherry flavoured lips against his. One thing was for certain, Kate knew how to kiss, which was not doing Rick's control any good. Reluctantly Rick broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw and lower.

Kate had never particularly paid a lot of attention to Rick's lips. They were just lips, rather firm and sexy, but lips all the same. He was teased remorselessly when Kevin had caught him with a tube of Alexis' lip balm but all thoughts of teasing deserted her as those same lips latched onto her nipple. A low moan filled the room and Kate was startled to realise that it was her. Every tug of his lips sent a responding tug of pleasure between her legs. '_Oh Goodness._' Kate thought as Rick tugged harder. The pleasure was intense, much more than Kate was used to. '_Now I just have to survive it._' Kate couldn't help thinking as Rick focused on her other breast. She gasped as he lightly scraped his teeth along her nipple, sending bolts of pleasure to her toes and back.

Rick glanced up and gave Kate a wicked grin as he let her nipple go with an audible pop and slowly, teasingly, kissed his way down her stomach.

Kate couldn't tear her eyes off Rick as he crawled down the bed, nipping and licking along the way. A giggle escaped before Kate could prevent it. At Rick's quizzical glance, she shook her head. At his nip on her hipbone, Kate jerked to get away and he grinned.

"Ticklish Kate?" Rick asked even though it wasn't exactly a question, more a statement.

Rick settled himself between Kate's legs and was delighted to find she was hairless. He stroked his knuckles over her mound, loving the smoothness. It made her look more naked if that was possible.

"Did you do this for me Kate?" Rick asked, dropping a kiss on her bikini line.

"It was Lanie's idea." Kate replied gasping as Rick covered her lower belly in kisses.

"I need to thank that woman," he replied between kisses and Kate huffed. At his questioning look she continued.

"You already sent her a diamond bracelet." Kate replied and Rick just grinned at her.

"She deserved it." he replied simply as he trailed more kisses down Kate's body.

Gently Rick kissed her opening then used this thumbs to open her up under his gaze. Her lips were swollen and glistened with her juices, the musk of her arousal filled Rick's nostrils as he inhaled deeply, addicted to the smell of Kate. He lowered his head and tasted her, swiping his tongue along her folds and lapping at her juices. Like fine wine her smell and taste invaded his senses and Rick knew he'd never get enough. He slid his hands under her backside, lifted her to his mouth and feasted.

Kate gasped as Rick devoured her; really there was no other word for it. Her backside was held firm in his big hands so she couldn't get away even if she'd wanted to. Kate had never felt anything like it before. Other men had tried to give her this pleasure, but it hadn't been anything like this. At every flick of his tongue over her clit and the gentle tugging on her lips had Kate trying to stifle her moans. There was no doubt that Rick knew what he was doing and Kate knew she wouldn't be able to hold out against such an onslaught for long.

Kate couldn't hold in her groan as Rick slid his fingers into her, stretching her, driving her wild. She couldn't get away from this sweet torture as his fingers leisurely fucked her and his tongue danced and flicked over her sensitive clit. She wanted to touch him but couldn't so she settled with gripping the headboard.

"Oh Rick," Kate moaned as Rick gently bit down on her clit. It was too much, she could feel her orgasm building, and her toes were tingling and knew it would be explosive. Kate arched her back which just brought her into closer contact with Rick and his wickedly talented tongue. "Oh God, Rick." Kate was trying to hold back, but she couldn't.

The combined effect of Rick licking and sucking at her clit and his talented fingers stroking her inner walls was enough to send Kate over the edge and gasping aloud she rode out the strongest orgasm of her life.

Rick continued to gently kiss her as she came down off her high and with one last reluctant swipe of his tongue he crawled up the bed. Drowsily Kate opened her eyes and was startled to see Rick was still wearing his shirt. Giving her a grin full of male pride Rick kissed her, giving Kate a taste of herself.

"Did you enjoy that?" Rick asked, full well knowing the answer.

"You know I did," Kate replied rather shyly, "Are you going to untie me now?" She asked and Rick shook his head.

"I've only just started." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Their toys come into play from this chapter on, if that offends you please do not read further. You have been warned so don't bother leaving me flaming reviews if you don't like the subject matter. **

**Also apologies for how long it's been since I updated, seems my plot bunnies deserted me right when I needed them!**

**Chapter 7**

"Just started." Kate couldn't help the slight tremor in her voice. She had never had an orgasm like that, it had hit her like a bolt of lightning and he was '_Just starting_'.

"Yes," he murmured nipping on her ear. "Just starting." Kate couldn't take her eyes off Rick as he stood beside the bed, shrugged out of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "I promised you multiple orgasms Kate, you've only had one." Even though she would have never thought it possible, Kate felt her body react to Rick's words. The vixen she never realised she possessed whispered in her ear gleefully '_More_'.

Rick sat on the edge of the bed and Kate heard two heavy thunks and assumed Rick had taken off his boots and socks which only left his jeans. Sitting that close Kate couldn't help but admire the muscles that rippled along Rick's back as he rummaged through their bag of toys. Kate wished she could see what he'd chosen but he kept his back to her. She heard what sounded like packaging ripping and her belly clenched in apprehension.

Rick slid the heavy duty batteries into a small silver vibrator and grinned wickedly. Even though it was small, he knew from experience just how effective it could be. Slipping it into his pocket Rick sprawled out beside Kate and trailed his fingers over her naked body. Her skin was soft and delicate beneath his fingers, a pulse beat strongly in her neck

Goosebumps erupted all over Kate's body in the wake of Rick's wandering fingers. She couldn't tear her eyes away as he pinched and tweaked her nipple, teasing it to a hard peak. Kate groaned as Rick flicked his tongue over it.

"I want to hear you scream Kate," Rick whispered in her ear "my name over and over again." Kate glared at him which just make Rick chuckle. Her glare wasn't particularly effective with Kate trussed to her bed. Rick just grinned back and held up the vibrator so Kate could see it.

"Is that a sign of what is to come Rick?" Kate asked giving him a quizzical look. Rick couldn't control his bark of laughter.

"You know exactly what is to come Kate and it's going to be you." Rick flicked on the vibrator and its soft hum filled the room. Kate gasped as he lightly circled her nipple with it and it puckered in arousal. She'd never felt anything like it. It felt like an electric current was running directly from her nipple to her pussy and back again. She gasped as Rick turned the vibrator up a notch.

"I love watching your body flush in arousal." Rick confessed as he swirled the vibrator around Kate's other nipple "but more than that I love watching you try to hold off the inevitable." Slowly Rick slid the vibrator down Kate's stomach and between her legs, sliding it between her folds and slowly teasing her clit with it.

Kate couldn't hold in her startled gasp as Rick slowly slid that tiny vibrator between her legs. She'd disregarded it due to its size but it packed one hell of a punch. Kate could not prevent her body twitching as Rick teased her. "Oh!" Kate moaned as Rick swirled the vibrator around her clit. She'd never felt anything like it, she couldn't stop her body twitching in arousal.

Rick slowly and ruthlessly tormented Kate's body with the vibrator, dipping it into the essence pooling between her legs and sliding it over her clit, over and over again. It coated the vibrator so it slid easily over her aroused body. He slid down the bed and made himself comfortable between Kate's spread legs. Trailing teasing nips and kisses from her knee to her fanny and swiping his tongue over it. Kate hissed at the contact and Rick couldn't prevent his grin, he knew she was trying to be quite. '_Oh no you don't._' he thought and turned the vibrator up another notch and touched the tip of it to Kate's clit; she moaned and twitched at the contact.

Kate had long ago lost the ability of coherent thought. All she could focus on was the man between her legs and that maddening vibrator teasing her. She tried to twist away from it, for some relief but Rick wasn't having any of that. He simply followed her, teasing and tormenting her.

"Oh God, Rick!" Kate couldn't help the needy moan as he slid the vibrator into her channel and licked her clit, driving her crazy. "Please!" Kate hated the pleading tone in her voice but she badly wanted to come. His teasing was driving her mad but she needed more.

"Please what Kate?" Rick asked deliberately pushing down harder on her clit, Kate hissed in arousal and glared at him. Rick never broke eye contact as he bought Kate closer and closer to the orgasm she so desperately wanted. Her hips arched off the bed for closer contact which Rick happily gave her. Kate couldn't keep her hips still; she alternated between trying to get away from that maddening vibrator and chasing it as Rick tormented her. Kate had never been more aroused or frustrated in her life.

"Rick please." She moaned as he slid two fingers into her slick channel and fucked her with them. Kate clenched her inner muscles around them, it gave her some relief but it wasn't enough but right now all she was focusing on was coming. It was going to be explosive when Rick finally let her come. Kate could feel it, her whole body was tense with need and her breath coming in short gasps as she moaned out his name, over and over again.

Rick curled his fingers in Kate, finding just the right spot and stroked his finger over her g-spot as he sucked her clit into his mouth and couldn't prevent his smirk of achievement as Kate screamed his name as she came. Flooding his mouth with her juices which Rick happily lapped up.

Climbing up her gorgeous body he kissed her, letting Kate get a taste of herself. She kissed him back passionately, their tongues duelling and fanning the flames higher.

Rick leant down and whispered in Kate's ear "I want to tease and love your arse, please?" at the look of lust in his eyes Kate could only nod in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, my muse deserted me completely and I had to drag it back yelling and screaming. This is the final chapter and involves anal play so if that is not something you want to read about then please stop reading now.**

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews it means a lot to me. Big squishy hugs to all.**

**Chapter 8**

Kate had never let another man do this before but after the boneless orgasms Rick had given her she couldn't tell him no and she had always been curious about it. She also knew he'd stop if she asked him.

Rick bolted off the bed and was rummaging through their bag of toys and Kate couldn't quite prevent her smile at his antics. His enthusiasm was quite clear by the way he was tearing into packages, muttering under his breath and swearing when he couldn't find what he wanted.

"Lost something Rick?" Kate couldn't help asking with a laugh in her voice. He glared at her over his shoulder and with a smirk held up an odd looking purple vibrator. Well Kate assumed it was a vibrator but it didn't look like any vibrator she'd ever seen. For a start it was a long narrow U shape.

Grinning wickedly Rick flicked open the top of a tube of lube and coated the vibrator. Kate was slightly worried about where he was about to put it but he slid it back into her welcoming warmth and adjusted the smaller wand so it rested on her clit. '_Not too scary._" Kate thought but couldn't prevent her small moan of pleasure as Rick flicked it on. The vibrations against Kate's clit were keeping perfect time with Rick's hand movements, like he was the conductor in a very erotic symphony. 'Rick!" Kate moaned as he started up a drumming beat which the vibrator throbbed out against her clit.

The girl at the adult shop had convinced Rick that this vibrator was a lot of fun and with the wireless remote he could tease Kate from across the room. Rick had briefly wondered what his chances of getting Kate to wear it to work were, but now that he'd seen the results, he was going to do all he could to make that happen. Kate must have particularly liked that hand movement as she arched up off the bed, well as far as her bound wrists would let her.

Carefully Rick slide a lube slick finger along the crevice of Kate's body and smeared the lube over her entrance. He could feel her tense at his careful prodding so he pulled back and went back to teasing her clit. Slowly Kate relaxed and he tried it again, it was a slow frustrating process but eventually he felt her push back against his finger. '_Good girl,_' Rick thought as he slid his finger further in. His cock jerked at the thought of being buried deep in Kate Beckett's arse but Rick knew tonight was not the night but he hoped one day she'd let him. His cock throbbed as his finger slid into the first knuckle.

Kate gasped at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, actually it felt good. Strange but good. Kate wiggled which simultaneously pushed Rick's finger further into her and brought her clit closer to the vibrator. She gasped at the contact and started to undulate between his finger and the vibrator.

"Rick please!" she moaned as she started to move faster and faster. Rick leant over the side of the bed and snagged the butt plug he'd chosen earlier. It wasn't too big but a hideous shade of hot pink. He smeared more lube onto it and teased Kate's butt with it. She gasped and stopped her movements and Rick wondered if he'd pushed her too far but he didn't have long to wait as she firmly pushed down on the putt plug and it slid into her.

Grinning wickedly Rick flicked the switch and Kate gasped startled as both vibrators sprung to life. Her fanny and arse were alive with the delicious vibrations and when she managed to open her eyes she was captivated by the look on Rick's face.

He was sitting back on his heels, still clad in just his jeans, watching her take her pleasure. Devouring her with those lust darkened blue eyes. His cheeks darkened with stubble and his hair mussed as if he'd been dragging his fingers through it. Kate could feel another orgasm building and she knew it was going to be the strongest yet and she wanted to share it with Rick. She wanted him insider her, stretching her and making her scream.

"Rick please," she moaned, the orgasm gaining momentum.

"Please what Kate?" Rick asked his voice rough and husky with lust.

"I need you Rick," Kate bit her lip to try to distract herself, "I need you now, in me, fucking me through the mattress." Rick felt his cock leap with excitement at her words.

"You got that right," Rick replied as he stood up and never tearing his gaze from Kate's unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zipper.

"Got what right?" Kate managed to ask.

"Fucking you through the mattress," Rick replied as he dragged off his jeans and finally stood before Kate, naked, aroused and gorgeous. "I'll try to be gentle Kate but I can't make any promises." He replied as he rolled on a condom and crawled up the bed.

"I don't want gentle Rick I want you," Kate gasped as Rick grabbed her ankles and put them on his shoulders. Rick teased her with his cock, rubbing it against her fanny.

"Rick please," she snapped losing patience with his teasing.

"What?" he asked, knowing full well what she needed but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me!" Kate growled and then gasped as Rick slid into her.

She'd expected him to remove the vibrators but he hadn't. He'd slide in beside the purple vibrator which made it a very tight fit. The vibrations so much stronger with Rick's cock taking up so much space in Kate's fanny.

Rick leaned up and pulled the scarves so they unravelled and Kate winced as she moved her shoulders again but it was easily forgot as Rick started to thrust, hard and deep and mind blowing. Kate wrapped her arms around his shoulders and simply hung on.

Kate wrapped her legs around Rick's hips which shifted the vibrator up her arse and she moaned it was too much. Her whole body was throbbing as she tried to hold off her orgasm, not wanting this night to end but she couldn't hold it back.

"Rick," she cried out as her whole body convulsed and her orgasm tore through her like a tornado.

The shudders of Kate's body under him finally sent Rick over the edge and he roared out his climax, his head thrown back and his fingers gripping Kate's hips.

Exhausted he collapsed on her and Kate held him close. Loving the feel of his weight pushing her into the mattress. His hair matted with sweat and his muscles twitching under her hands.

"Revenge may be a dish best served cold but that's difficult with a smoking hot woman," Rick said as he climbed off Kate, turned off the vibrators and disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time he'd returned from cleaning their toys Kate was fast asleep. Rick dropped them back into their toy box and crawled in beside her.

"Good night beautiful lady," Rick kissed Kate gently on the forehead as he pulled her naked body against his and drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews, favourite and followed this naughty little fic of mine. I have started something new but it may take a while. **


End file.
